Blue's younger sister
by Daiz Park
Summary: ok this story is Blue finding out he has a younger sister when they find out they set for a adventure travling Johto to Kanto to find Blue's parents to find out why his younger sister Daiz went missing in the Ilax forest in Johto
1. Johto

Me: ok i do not own pokemon and just letting you all know my stories may not be that good but i have been writeing ever since i was 10 years ago so i started 5 years ago this story is for a friend who told me i should write.

Daiz: so it wouldn't be Jason would it

Me: Daiz how did you get in here and should you be in the Johto forest.

Daiz: oh yeah my bad ok but before i go back to the Ilax forest we should tell the readers about the people in this story and their age.

Me: ok we have you daiz 10. Bule 15. Red 15. Leaf 16 and there maybe more comeing into the stroy

Daiz: ok so if i'm in i'm chooseing the pokemon

Me: whatever go right ahead

Daiz: my pokemon are a shiny pichu (Shiny) and spikey eard pichu (Spike) also Palkia (Pal) and Raikou (Sparky)

Bule's: Scizor Charizard Golduck Rhydon

Red's: Pikachu Venusaur Charizard Blastoise.

Leaf's: Squirtle Totodile Mudkip piplup

Me: you done yet Daiz

Daiz: yep we are only haveing 4 pokemon each and has you can tell leaf has water type and they are all starters ok now you can start.

Me: ok this is set in Johto and Kanto it starts in Johto in 1 and a half chapters and the rest will be Kanto also there will be an island called Kantoto which is an Island between Kanto and Johto.

* * *

**ILAX FOREST**

In the Ilax forest a 10 year old girl who had lived in the forest her whole life she was raised by a pokemon called Celebi. As Daiz grew older she helped pokemon she didn't know much about pokemon trainers or humans. She was at the lake when Pal came out of the water and sent water flying towards Daiz. Daiz got sokeing wet and she jumped onto his back and they went under water. Daiz heard Sparky roar Daiz came up from the water

Daiz: "sparky whats going on"

A pichu came and it had a black necklace on it and pichu said

Shiny: "People are in the forest and they have a red R on their clothes.

Daiz: "Team Rocket are back"

Daiz got out of the lake and went to find them when she saw the spikey eared pichu in a cage. A guy came and he had a blue shirt with navey blue jeans and also blue hair

?: oi kid don't go near that cage

Daiz: who are you and what did you do to spike

?: The name is Blue and team rocket did it why are you in this forest alone

Daiz: well...the truth is i was left in the forest and i was rasied by pokemon my hole life and this forest is my home

Blue: uh-uh well lets go rydon i need you to get spike out.

Rydon got spike out of the cage and Blue and Daiz went to goldeenrod city and went stright to the pokemon center to heal was getting worried and a kid wearing red clothes and a girl wearing green clothes came in.

?: Red why are we hear again

Red: Leaf we are here to stay the night

Blue: eh since when do you come to Johto Red

Daiz: Blue who are you excatly and what are those things on your belt

Red: we are are humans and the things on our belt are called pokeballs we catch wild pokemon with them why do you ask and what's your name

Daiz: sorry my hole life i grew up in the Ilax forest and i was rasied by pokemon so this is all new to me

Leaf: do you know who you are related to at least

Daiz: no sorry Leaf but i am sure that my family will be looking for me.

Blue came over to Daiz and gave Spike back to her Daiz had thanked him but just when that happend Daiz had a feeling she just didn't know what the feeling was how she could explain it Red was telling Daiz how his adventures of Kanto with Leaf Daiz was very interrested about it she had never heard of Kanto only night as they slept in the pokemon center Daiz couldn't sleep at all she was trying to find out the feeling she had when Blue gave her Spike came out into the waiting room and saw was upset she didn't know what do to Pichu said

Shiny: Cheer up Daiz why don't you tell me whats wrong.

Daiz: Shiny I have this feeling but can't explain it.

Blue came out of his room and saw Daiz talking to Shiny he walked over to her and gave her hot chocolate.

Daiz: hi blue can i ask you something

Blue: sure Daiz what seems to be the problem.

Daiz: well you see i have this feeling whenever i'm around you but i can't explain it

Blue: ah do you feel safer when i'm around.

Daiz: yes i do feel safer when your around.

Blue: well it could be love or trust its hard to tell.

Daiz: love?

Blue: its hard to explain we will go and see professor Elm tomorrow right now lets get some sleep.

Blue and Daiz went back to their rooms and went to was 5a.m when Daiz got out of bed and went back into the Ilax forest with Shiny and spike. Daiz called out to sparky and Pal when they came Daiz held out to pokeballs and threw them at Pal and sparky the pokeballs went flying back into Daiz's hand Daiz looked at the pokeballs and said it will be easyer to travle with you guys in a pokeball.

Daiz went back to the center. That morning Blue walked into Daiz's room.

Blue: Hey, Daiz time to get up don't forget we are going to see professor Elm.

Daiz: Let's go

Leaf: you seem excited to go and see the professer.

Daiz: well i never been out side of the Ilax forest so its my first adventure with humans to.

Red called out to Blue

Red: Yo Blue where's my hat.

Blue: did you try on your head

Red: it is to my bad well are we all ready to go.

Red, Blue, Leaf and Daiz all left the pokemon center they were walking in the Ilax forest while Red was leading the way he got the group lost. Daiz looked up at the trees and rubbed the back off her neck. Blue was getting angry at Red for getting them lost the next mintue a red flash came and a pokemon stood in front of Red. Leaf had a confused look on her face as to say where did that come from while Blue and Red truned around and faced Daiz.

Daiz: whatcha looking at me for

Blue: did that just came from a pokeball

Red: it came from this way

Daiz: yea it did i found some a couple of years ago travlers had lost their pokeballs because of Sparky scareing them.

Sparky rored as if to say lets get was walking slowly towards Sparky when Daiz relised what Leaf was doing. Daiz walked up to Leaf and said

Daiz: he seems to have takeing a likeing to you Leaf

Leaf: really how can you tell.

Daiz: easy 1 he is my pokemon and 2 he don't normal like people going up to him.

Blue: Hey is it alright if we use sparky to get out of this forest quicker.

Daiz: spakry can we ride on your back out of this forest

Sparky rored as he lifted his 2 front legs than stomped on the ground

Daiz: its a yes so lets get going

Blue, Red, Leaf and Daiz all climbed onto Sparky's started running at the rate they were going they would have gone been out of the forest in know time but Daiz said something in Sparky's ear and he took a turn they came to a dead end when Daiz told sparky to return to his pokeball

Red: great i knew we couldn't turst her

Blue: hey you leave her alone if she wasn't with us we could have been lost in the forest still.

Leaf: will you boys cut it out take a look at what Daiz is doing

Blue walked up to Daiz and watched her

Daiz: oi guys welcome to Violet City.

Red: oh

Leaf: i belive you have to say sorry to someone

Red: blah no i don't

Blue: YES you do no say it to her

Red: Hey um Daiz about before

Daiz: what about before

Red: well what i said i'm sorry

Daiz: i'll forgive you this time but next time i'll get Pal to use special rend on you

Once Red and Blue enterd the city Leaf had a worried look on her face

Daiz: well are you comeing or not

Leaf: yea when you said that to Red did you really mean it

Daiz: no i will use my pokemon to attack another human its only to scare him.

That night they went to the pokemon center and stayed the night

* * *

Me: well thats it for chapter 1 now for a quick preview on chapter 2

Daiz don't spoil it for every one

Red: the next day at the pokemon center we see Falkner and Ethan.

Daiz: Pal use spceial rend

Leaf: wtf stay way from my bf aMnd what did you tell me in the story

Daiz: ew what i say and what i do are 2 different things the stroy is different to here so come on pal hurry up and use it already

Leaf: **Pulls out chainsaw starts it up** now stay away from my bf don't you dare hert him

Daiz: oh i'm so scared

Me: Leaf whats with the chainsaw

Leaf: i'm going to use it to kill Daiz

Daiz: **glups **i can't affored to die

Me: relax Pal return **Grabes chainsaw off Leaf puts it in the fire place**

Leaf: whatcha you do that for

Blue: this is not M rated good night all and see you in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Blue: Hello again Tai lover has gone to play some basketball...she told me she was sorry with the chainsaw part she got angry at Red

Red: what did i do

Blue: you weren't eating you were playing a game instead

Red: where are the girls

Blue: leave them they are sleeping now here is something you should know Falkner is mean to Daiz in this chapter and also Lyra and Ethan come into this chapter than the go again.

Red: Daiz is an OC and also Tai lover does not own pokemon

* * *

**Violet City**

After the group woke up from their sleep Blue walked into Daiz's room and told her to get up but she wasn't their Red had woken Leaf up which than they walked out to the middle of the pokemon center ready to head of to Cherrygrove City. They saw Daiz putting stuff in her bag from Officer Jenny. Leaf, Blue and Red all saw Falkner walk into the pokemon center and officer Jenny left the pokemon center. Daiz not reliseing bumped into Falkner and fell to the ground. Falkner helped Daiz up and Daiz thanked him. When Falkner saw her face he said

Falkner: so if it isn't the girl who lived with pokemon what no sparky to protect you now

Daiz: how do you know who i am and about sparky

Falkner: well i sneak around the Ilax forest everynight to watch you but you always stopped them from attacking you just told them it was nothing.

Daiz: so it was you who was spying on me if i knew that i would have let sparky attack you.

Falkner: Oh i see you trying to be a pokemon trainer

Blue could tell Daiz was getting angry by the look on her face just as Daiz was about to punch Falkner Blue held his hand out to stop her.

Leaf: lets go to Cherrygrove city and don't worry about it

Daiz: you guys go on without me i'm going back to the Ilax forest.

Falkner: JUST LIKE ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY FORM YOUR TROUBLS.

Daiz: THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU LET'S GO BATTLE.

Red grabbed on her arm and pulled her put of the pokemon center and onto route 30 when Red finally let go of Daiz's arm

**Route 30**

**Blue: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DAIZ YOU CAN'T GO AROUND DOING THAT TO GYM LEADERS LIKE YOU DID.**

Red: Blue leave the poor kid alone she doesn't know who gym leaders are this whole world is all new to her

Leaf: for once Red is right this is all new for her she still has a lot to learn

Blue: YEA BUT SHE CAN'T GO AROUND AGUEEING WITH GYM LEADERS LIKE SHE DID.

While the group was to busy agueeing Daiz became scared and headed off to Cherrygrove city

**Cherrygrove City**

**Once Daiz finally arrived she became lost she had spiky and shiny one on her shoulder and the other on her hat that she wore she became lost in the city. 2 young pokemon trainers saw Daiz and walked up to her Daiz backed way scared she feel the young teenagers were the same age as Daiz their names were Ethan and Lyra**

Lyra: poor kid is scared we should help her

Ethan: yo kid you alright we don't want to hert you

Lyra put her hand out to shake while Ethan was going through a book Falkner gave to them. Daiz had coverd her head with her hands (spiky and shiny retuned to their pokeballs)

Ethan: HEY i know this kid its Daiz

Lyra: you actully belive what is in that book

Daiz: who gave that book to you

Ethan: Falkner why

Daiz: distroy that book now he watched everynight what i did with my pokemon family (Daiz moved her hands)

Lyra: really that is so sad what are you doing out of the Ilax forest all alone

Daiz: (as she stood up) well my friends and i were heading to see Professer Elm

Ethan: thats cool what for

**Route 30**

Leaf: Blue i think you should say sorry to Daiz after yelling at her like that

Blue: where is she anyway

Red: she has gone to cherrygrove City

Blue: who would you know that

Red: thats what it says in the grass in front of me.

Leaf and Blue saw the grass in front of red and had shocked looks on their faces

**Cerrygrove City again**

Daiz: so that's why we were going to see Professor Elm

Leaf: DAIZ someone wants to say something to you

Daiz: well i don't want to talk to him

Blue: Daiz i'm sorry for yelling at you like i did i forgot about you were form the Ilax forest

Red: Hey guys check this compition for a free boat ride to Kantoto.

Blue, Leaf, Daiz and Lyra had werid looks on their face as if to say what te hell are you going on about Ethan on the other hand joined red looking at the poster

Ethan: so its like this its a cute pokemon contest the winner gets a free boat ride to Kantoto for 6

Red: and also where ever you want to go to after you have visted Kantoto Island

Daiz: where's it at (pushing Red and Ethan out of the way)

Ethan: where did you come from

Daiz: its between Johto and Kanto.

Blue, Leaf and didn't enter because they said it was stupid but they let Daiz go just to see how she liked it Ethan and Red were stupid enough to enter as well. Daiz enter with Spike ethan entered with Totodile and Red enterd with his pikachu when the judges have arrived they all had a tough decision until they saw Daiz with spiky. A judge had look at the pichu and han at the trainer

Daiz: what seems to be the problem

Judge: its this spiky you call it

Daiz: well i call it spike because of its ear

Judge: i see well i'm going to have to check out the ear on this pokemon

Daiz was about to say something nasty when Blue told her it was to see if the ear was fake Daiz nodded in agreement. The judge had put his hand on spike's hand and began to check it out

Daiz: Spike just releax he isn't going to hert her

After the judge finshed checking Spike's ear

Judge: we have a winner its Daiz from the Ilax forest

The judge sounded confused when he said Ilax forest Blue walked up to the judge and told him that ever since she was born she had been raised in the forest because her dad has been doing some research there. They Judge understood what Blue told him and handed over the 6 passes to Kantoto.

Once they got on the boat and they were on the deck Daiz walked over to Blue

Daiz: Blue why did you say that

Blue: so they belive you they wouldn't belive you if you tell them that your from Ilax forest without and father or mother.

Red: Daiz relax have the time on of your life on the boat.

Daiz walked to the side of the boat to where Leaf was looking at wild water type pokemon in the ocean. Lyra pointed out to a Lapras and told Daiz everything she knew about Lapars. Daiz was very intereasted in Lapars and all the other water type pokemon she seen. A blue pokemon jumped out of the water once everyone saw the blue pokemon they all begain to wonder what it was.

Daiz: why so excited over a Manaphy

Ethan: Manaphy how do you know about that.

Daiz told Ethan and the others about Manaphy and how he often came to the lake in the Ilax forest. The group was shocked was the fact that Daiz knew a pokemon besides the ones she already has or the fact they all saw a Manaphy.

Daiz stood their leaning on the rail while Blue and Red were battleing each and Leaf were watching and Daiz and Ethan were talking to to each other. Daiz had told Ethan that she only cae out of the forest a couple of days ago and she already wants to be a pokemon told her a pokemon trainer is anyone who raise pokemon like you do as well as me and the others but we all work for professor Elm and Oak we are trying to fill our pokedex up with different pokemon. Daiz was alright with what Ethan had told Daiz. By this time Daiz forgot the feel she had when she was with Blue alone but this time she had another feeling she couldn't quite explain it but it was a way better feeling than what she felt when she was with Blue. he held onto her stomache

Ethan: everything alright

Daiz: well i just have this feeling just its hard to explain

Ethan: well you look and sound happy so you must be feeling happiness

Daiz: Happiness

Ethan: Yeah its when you feel happy that you are with your friends or family

Daiz left Ethan and went to Lyra and Leaf and watched pokemon with them. They saw a goldeen jumpout of the water. Daiz was catching on with all of the names and she didn't seem that excidted once she knew most of the pokemon's names. The boat stopped they finally came to the island called Kantoto.

* * *

Blue: thats all for the day also very sorry for changeing spiky to spike just got to confuesing with Spiky and Shiny it was also Tai Lover's idea for most of this

Red: if anyone want to know about the island called Kantoto it is all in the next chapter the whole chapter aswell

Ethan: Kantoto was taken by Kanto and Johto it was Red's idea to come up with the name

Red: yeah anythign else

Blue: forgot to mention in the other chapters don't forget to review it makes tai lover happy even if you don't think its good at least you can give her idea's on new chapters i think this is going to be at least 15-20 chapters long or maybe shorter


	3. Kantoto

Red: we are going to the story right now oh and please forget to review

* * *

**Kantoto**

Daiz: what a wonderful island although it feels like i have been here before

The group didn't take any notice what Daiz had said they let out their pokemon to go and explore on the island. Through Daiz's natural behavoir in exploreing and forest she also went and didn't tel anyone about it. The group found Professer Elm

Ethan: Professor Elm Blue wanted to see you.

Elm: what seems to be the matter

Blue: well i came across this girl her name is Daiz she gre wup in the Ilax forest

Elm: the girl has came out of the forest.

Red: right Blue told her that he will come and see you to find her family

Elm: and where is this Daiz person

The group heard a scream of a girl comeing inside form the forest on the group went in they split up in seach for Daiz. A guy and a girl wearing a black uniform with a red R on it Daiz knew it was team rocket.

Daiz: let me go blondy

?: the name is cassidy and this is butch

Daiz: Cassidy and Butch (she laughed at the names)

Butch: why you little trup i should have just killed you

Cassidy: Clam down Butch like you said we can't kill our own kid.

Butch had a flashback

* * *

**_Butch's flashback_**

_Cassidy: you sure you want to leave our kid in the middle of the Ilax forest_

_Butch: well it's better than the boss finding out._

_Cassidy: i just don't want her to die out here by her self (cassidy starts crying)_

_Butch: she is cute but we can't kill her and you no the boss will make us do it. _

_Cassidy gave Daiz a kiss on the forehead than Butch did the same_

_Butch placed a whistle aorund Daiz's neck hey both said goodbye_

* * *

Daiz pulled the whilste from around her neck and looked at the carveing on the back of it and saw the same Red R print as it is on their shirts. Daiz started to trust them and asked them about the feeling she had when she was with Blue.

Butch: easy its a sign of friendship

Cassidy come on Daiz lets go home.

Red jump from a tree and ha da smerk on his face.

Daiz: what are you planning with that smerk

Red: simple getting you out of the dangers form team rocket lets go pikachu.

Daiz: sparky lets go i won't let anyone hert my family not at a time like this

Blue and the others came from a bush and they saw cassidy, Butch Red and Daiz ready to battle each other.

Elm: Daiz don't help them i know who your real mother is.

Daiz: ha she is standing right behind me you see otherwise i wouldn't have a whistle around my neck like what Butch told me about.

Blue: DAIZ YOU DON'T GET IT YOU GOT KIDNAPPED

Elm: your mother is champion of the Sinnho region still not to sure who your dad is though.

Blue: Cynthia is my mother how could we both be related.

Elm: long story Blue although your real is rather better

Leaf: what is his real name Elm

Elm: Blue's real name is Gary Oak Cynthia had sent him to his grandfathe rin pallet town due to this she told him ot only call you Blue the same night she relized Team Rocket weren't after Blue they were after Daiz.

Ethan: Thus retuing to her room where she had left Daiz Cassidy and Butch had already taken her and out of sight there was nothing Cynthia could do all she look over Sinnho everywhere but did not find Daiz so she went back home upset and worried about Daiz.

Lyra: When your dad found out he got really mad and started searching for Team Rocket region to region but never had any luck.

Daiz had put Sparky away and moved to the rest of the group. Daiz was getting confused and you could tell from the look on her face

Cassidy: Butch do you have the machine ready

Butch: yea we will fire it at our thus getting her to remember who we are.

Butch fired the machine not realising it but it knocked Daiz out cold. Leaf had all her water pokemon out ready for a battle but Cassidy and Butch just ran off.

Leaf: will she be ok

Blue: i hope so well head for the boat their Ethan, Lyra and professor Elm can go back to Johto

Red: that will lead Blue,Leaf Daiz and i go to Kanto.


	4. Family

They decided to go to Kanto first with Daiz still out cold Blue carried her on his back they said their goodbys and headed for the pokemon labin pallet town. As they walked into the Lab doors they weren't expecting to see 2 other people with Professor Oak.

?: Blue or Gary which ever you perfer what is on you back.

Before Blue could say anything Cynthia saw the Kid and relised who it was.

Cynthia: what happend to my baby girl.

Red explained the whole thing that happend. Cythina grabbed Daiz from Blue's back and placed her in a room which was the room Blue had slept when she got back to the group.

Leaf: How can you tell that is Daiz.

Cynthia: well easy she was born with blue hair and it shaped out like her dad over there and she has a scar on her wrist.

Blue: that explains why we couldn't see her hair when she wore the hat which was always.

?: she always wore that hat how strange.

Blue: what do you mean dad i mean how is it strange.

?: i didn't think she would still have that at she wore it before she was taken when she was 3 month old i had given her that hat

The group heard moaning sounds comeing form the room Daiz was Red and Leaf had already went home for the night. Blue his Dad and Cynthia all went into the room seeing Daiz slowly opening her red eyes

Cynthia: Daiz how are you feeling

Daiz: Blue who are these people.

Blue: its alright you can trust them

Cynthia: I'm your mother

Daiz: prove it

Cynthia: well you have hair like you father here and the same colour and you have a scar on your wrist.

Daiz: what's the shape of the scare

?: its a shape of a pokeball with a G in the middle

Daiz: (looking at her wirst) wow i guess ypu are my real parents.

Cynthina: well i have to head back for sinnoh i have a champion title to defend.

Daiz: just one qestion before we leave

Blue: Daiz what is it

Daiz: what ever happend to Mars and Saturn my two best friends.

Cynthia: you remember them how

Blue: the blast the knocked her out must have taken her back to the past before she was kidnapped

The family headed for sinnoh

* * *

Leaf: sorry it wasn't that long Tai lover had a project to finsh off

Daiz: i shouldn't say this but its based on a true story sort of her friend went through the same situation as i did except for getting knocked out and her friend ws only 15 when she found her real family with the help of her new friends and her brother she was happy.

Blue: hold up how do you know this Daiz

Daiz: Tai lover told me **hands behind back**

Blue:** grabs the book behind Daiz's back **since when did you start reading

Daiz: um about 5 mintues ago look at the title

Blue: DAIZ this is Tai Lover's diary how did you get it.

Daiz: easy i just got Tai to take her on a date when i knew she would keep her diary on her bed thats when i grabbed it

Red: SInce when did Tai lover like Tai

Daiz: since she met him.

Blue and Red: what i suspose its in her diary

Leaf: Blue and Red your such an idiot Tai lover had told us about how cute Tai was ever since she met him

Red: oh i knew that well goodnight all

Blue: yeah i'm gonna join red goodnight

Leaf: hey Daiz thats sounded a bit worng don't yout hink

Daiz: yea with what Blue said i have to agree with you but it is getting late so goodnight

Leaf: we will see you in the next chapter hopefully


	5. Chapter 5

**6 years later**

With Daiz had finally settling in from her travle with Mars and Saturn they went back to sunnyshore city where they were greeted by Blue and Cynthia. Daiz started to get worried why her Dad wasn't with them but yet he knew they were comeing home.

Daiz: where is dad.

Cynthia: he had to do something at vallywind works.

Cynthia had lied she forgot to remind him about Daiz's arrivel so their for he went to the Hearthome City. Blue told Daiz about spkary and how he missed her. Mars and Saturn told Cynthia that they were going home.

Blue: anyway Daiz what are you going to do now.

Daiz: well i decided to stay here and help mum out with the pokemon League here.

Cynthia: oh that reminds me Volkner wanted to see you.

With what Cynthia told Daiz she bolted like it was an emergancey to Blue she was close to Volkner they had been spending time together since Daiz came back 6 years ago than she left with her friends last year to go to the Hoenn region. Blue had a look on his face saying that his sister must have missed the gym leader.

Cynthia: Blue is everything alright

Blue: (snapped out of his thoughts) yea sorry they way Daiz took off was like she missed him.

Cynthia: well i don't know about you but i'm going home.

Blue: i'll go and get dad.

At the gym Daiz stood at the front of the gym where there was a guy the same hight and age has Daiz but with yellow hair he wore a black shirt with a blue jacket and black pants with a chain on it. Daiz saw the guy and knew who it was right away

Daiz: VOLKNER

Volkner: Daiz i'm so glad to see you safe and sound

Daiz and Volkner were hugging when Daiz felt this feeling like she had with Blue when they first met but it was more stronger. Daiz pulled out of the hug and volkner gave Daiz i kiss on the check. Daiz started to blush

Volkner: Daiz are you alright i mean after the blush

Daiz: yea its just i missied you so much

Volkner relised how excited she had been when they met bac up today.

Daiz: How is spike and shiny

Volkner: they have been great they love it at the gym

Daiz: i knew they would their pichu brothers

Volkner: well um the reason why i wanted to see you today was about 6:30p.m

Daiz: ah i almost forgot about the school prom will you go with me

Volkner: i was about to ask you the same qestion but i'll go anyway.

Volkner and Daiz laughed at the fact they both was going to ask each other to the prom. after they stopped laughing

Volkner: i'll pick you up at 6p.m

Daiz nodded in agreement than went home. When Daiz walked through the door she didn't relise that her dad was sitting at the table with Blue and Cynthia so she closed the door and sild down the door once she was sitting with her back against the door she let ou a sigh

Blue: whats the matter with you

Daiz: you don't need to know are you going tonight

Blue: yea you sure your ok though

Daiz: i'm not sure i'll be in my room.

Daizgot up and walked up the stairs to her bedroom where she sat on her bed thinking about what happend between her and Volkner

Blue: something is not right because normally she would be happy to see dad how come she took no notice.

Cynthia: well Cyrus and you can go and help you pick out your clothes while i'll go and see if Daiz is ok.

Cynthia knocked on Daiz's door and Daiz told her to come in. Daiz was still sitting on her bed

Cynthia: hey everything alright

Daiz: no not really its about what happend between me and Volkner

Cynthia: you want to talk about it

Daiz: well you see when he gave me a kiss on the cheek i started to blush and i had this feeling like when i first met Blue but this time it was much stronger.

Cynthia: i see you have fallen in love with the gym leader of this town

Daiz: i don't know what to where and he will be here in 1 hour.

Cynthia told Daiz she will be back While Cynthia was gone Daiz had put contacts in her eyes thus makeing them change to red when cynthia got back she was holdeing somehting that belong to her

Daiz: mum is that your champion's outfit

Cynthia: yes it is Daiz but it was when i was your age so you can borrow it for the night.

Daiz put the outfit on which turned out to be a dress. Daiz was looking in the mirror saying she looked wonderful she than looked at her hair and sighed again

Cynthia: i'll go and get your dad he knows what to do with that hair of yours.

Cynthia went to Blue and Cyrus went to Daiz. Daiz was happy to see her father again

Cyrus: so you want me to fix your hair.

Daiz: yes please dad

Cyrus got a hair brush and prushed it down to make it look like a normal teenage girl hair style.

Daiz: dad thank you so much

Cyrus: well it helps when you have hair like mine.

A knock at the door went it was Mars and Volkner each wanted to pick up their dates. Volkner and Mars was hearing the converstaion Daiz and Blue were makeing

Daiz: you know the boy is susposed to pick the girl up not the other way around.

Blue: so what at least i'm ready to go so hurry up.

Mars: Blue are you ready to go.

Blue: see you later mum and dad.

Blue and mars left Volkner was still waiting for Daiz to come down the stairs. Finally Daiz stood their at the top of the staircase and saw Volkner in a Tux. Volkner saw Daiz and shocked to see her red eyes and blue hair.

Volkner: ready to go

Daiz: yep lets go

Cyurs: oh and have fun.

Daiz and Volkner left. Cyrus and Cynthia looked at each other remembering their first prom together.

At the Prom Daiz and Volkner were haveing the time of their life they took a seat after a dance.

Volkner: i know this may sound werid but do you want to catch a movie sometime.

Daiz: (blushing) sure its a date

Daiz got up to see saturn and wondering who was sitting alone. Volkner was still wondering what just happend. The time of night and it was time to know who the prom king and queen was. The prom King was the famous gym leader queen was a bit of a surprise everyone thought it would have been the most popular girl in school which is Dawn but instead it was Daiz. The night ended and Volkner took Daiz home. Daiz had fallin in love with Volkner but she had to move away from him and go to hearthome city. Daiz didn't tell anyone of her friends that she was going to collage the only person who she told was blue.

Blue: SHUT UP I AM NOT GOING THERE

Daiz: Blue you ok

Blue: i'm fine why do you ask

Daiz: Why where you yelling bro

Blue: sis just go to bed and leave me alone for awhile

After Daiz had gone to bed Volkner came out form his hiding place and grabbed Blue by the coller of his navy shirt.

Volkner: Listen here if she ever goes to that collage i'm going to kill you

Blue: she is my sister i can't she wants to go to the collage

Volkner: (in an evil tone) I don't care you have 10 days to stop her.

After that Volkner left the house and Blue went to his room

* * *

Daiz: can i make a complaint to the writer

Me: sure Daiz whats up

Daiz: whya re you makeing volkner evil

Me: well..i i i um i gotta go left dinner on

Red: I'm gonna be in the next part with Leaf but your all going to be in a shock

Leaf: YEAH don't forget to read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Daiz: because the writer as gone on vacction i'm going to say stuff

Leaf: please keep control of your angar

Daiz: well this story is shit she can't write plus she uses my name in very one of her stroies even her twin davis i HATE IT HATE IT I TELL YA

Leaf: Daiz listen the reason for all of this is because you are part of the writer but you don't excist anymore

Daiz: what is that susposed to me

Red: the writers nickname before you was Daiz but because she gets called shorty being the shortest in her team she thought she would use you instead of being in her pov all of the time.

Me: and who's says i can't go on during vacction i do not own pokemon.

* * *

Once Volkner left Blue went up staris to his room only 5 mintues later there was a knocked at the door. Cryus had left for a work bussinsee trip Cyintha walked down and opened the door seeing red and Leaf standing there. Daiz woke up and walked down staris and once she saw Leaf she ran up to her and hugged her. Daiz looked at red and smiled.

Cyintha: So what brings you guys here at this time of night

Daiz: mum it's only 9p.m

Cyintha: yeah that's the point your normally asleep by 8:30pm

Red: well Leaf and I have been haveing problems

Daiz: I knew it Red what did i say

Cyintha: whats going on

Leaf moanded only to collaspe on the floor. Daiz rased up stairs and woke Blue up and told him about what happened to Leaf. At the hopital Daiz, Blue, Cyintha and Red were in the waiting room.

Daiz: Red

Red: she's pergant

Blue fainted in shock Daiz nodded as if she wanted to get it out of him

Cyintha: so Leaf is pegrant

A nerus came out almost tripping over Blue. Daiz told the nerus that he will be ok as she draged him out of the way.

Nearus: Leaf wants to see Daiz

Daiz got up and followed the nearus there she saw Leaf holding a baby. Daiz smlied as she walked to Leaf.

Daiz: so Leaf what did you decided to call him.

Leaf: I decided to call him paul

Daiz held paul and she had tears in her eyes reliseing Leaf died giveing birth. Daiz walked outside and with Paul in her hands and looked at Red like he knew this would happen.

Red: how is Leaf

Daiz: ...i'm sorry...

Red became angry and yelled AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daiz: CLam down Red look instead of me going to collage i will help you look after Paul.

Red started to cry that night at Cyintha's house Daiz got off the phone

Blue: who was that sis

Daiz: i'm not going to Collage i'm going to stay here and help Red out in Vilstone that way i'm close to my best gym leader friend Maylene.

That night Daiz was crying she had lost her best friend which was Leaf and most importanly she had a baby boy to help look after.

Cynthia: Daiz you sure you want to do this

Daiz: Yes it's the least i can do.

* * *

**Daiz: 33**

**Blue:34**

**Red:32**

**Paul: 10**

Paul: Yes now that i am 10 i can finally get my pokemon lincese. I will decalre myself a pokemon master that is who i'll

Daiz: Paul get to bed (holding a colck saying 11p.m

Paul: but i finally get my first pokemon i can't sleep

Daiz: well if you can't sleep at least watch this and change into your PJ's when your done ok

Paul: alright i'm going

Red: Paul i have some friends i want you to meet

Paul ran down staris to see 3 pokemon a flying type pokemin called taillow a electic type pokemon called pichu and a water type pokemon called Mudkip

Red: Take a pick son

Paul: um none of them is what i'm looking for

Daiz looked at Red knowing what he was about to ask when a turtwig walke din the room Paul saw the Trutwig

Paul: i want that grass pokemon trutwig

Daiz: Just like you mother Paul

Red: Yeah she was fasintained with Grass type pokemon

Paul: (points at Daiz) you mean she like grass type pokemon

Daiz: Paul listen the truth is i have been helping your farther out since you were born

Paul: than what happened to my mum

Daiz: She died giveing birth to you by than i gave my spot up just to help Red look after you

* * *

Meanwhile at Blue's house

Blue: listen volkner she has been busy she is still here in Sinnho

Volkner: PROVE IT ONCE YOU PROVED IT TO ME I WILL LET YOU GO

Blue: alrigh (calls Daiz)

Daiz: hello this is Daiz specking how can i help you

Blue: Yeah sis it's me

Daiz: Ah Blue how you been sorry been helping out with Paul and the gym

Volkner: (snaches phone) listen Daiz are you comeing back

Daiz: i really don't know its up to Paul

Volkner: Yeah ok call me back once you have an anwser

Daiz: will do bye

Volkner: you a lucky boy (leaves)

Blue: (looks at a photo of Cryus, Daiz and Cynthia and him) Who can i tell Daiz about Volkner wish you guys were here.

* * *

Red: PAUL SHE DECIDED TO CALL OUR SON PAUL

Daiz: calm down listen if you raised it correctly which you did he may maynot end up like the Paul in the T.v seris

Red: ok i'm calm but...wait WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAY OR MAYNOT END UP LIKE HIM

Paul: Dad whats for lunch

Daiz: Paul your dad i are busy but i will cook some pancakes and you can have icecream

Paul: oh and if its ok with you can i dye my hair to a purple colour insteed of green

Red: HELL NO

Daiz: sure as long as your always nice to people and pokemon

Paul: thank you Daiz

Red: PAUL YOU ARE NOT

Daiz don't worry about him

Paul: don't forget to review

Red: wait you mean this chapter is done

Daiz: yes


	7. Chapter 7

? (Devilish voice) ok so what would happen when Daiz sees Volkner about to punch Blue

Daiz: BLUE where did you come from

Blue: (specking normal) damn it how did you know it was me

Daiz: I didn't I just screamed out his name and wondered how you got in but you just gave yourself in

Blue: DAMN! Dark Master Fan does not own Pokémon

* * *

Volkner: Blue I gave you 10 days for her not to leave instead she goes to VILSTONE CITY

Blue: she told me she wanted to spend time with Maylene while she was up their

Hears TV in the background

Volkner: did you just turn that on

Blue: how could I when I right here with you in the kitchen when the TV is in the lounge room

Volkner and Blue rush to the lounge room and was about to turn the TV off when a news reporter came on screen

News reporter: As I am standing in front of a house a very famous person lives in side

Volkner: isn't that the house Daiz is in

Blue: Shut up and listen

News reporter: So Daiz tell us why you started singing

Daiz: well after losing my best friend die giving birth I decided to put all my feelings into songs

News reporter: after realising her first album she has already sold over 1million copies if you want her album Totally Wild come down to Vilstone city and get copy with autography today

Daiz: hope to see you in Vilstone

Volkner turned the TV off Blue and Volkner rushed out the door once they got to the car they both started fighting over who was driving. Blue ended up driving after an hour or so they finally got to Vilstone city

Blue and Volkner: DAIZ

Daiz: Blue hi Volkner

Blue: Daiz as your brother can I tell you something

Volkner: No as your boyfriend I need to tell you something

Daiz: Well blue you're my brother so you can wait

Blue: whatever happened to family first?

Daiz: what I was 15 when I said that

Volkner: (holds out a ring) will you marry me

Daiz: i-i-i (faints)

Blue: great Pichu thunder

Pichu used thunder on Daiz which woke her up. Daiz thanked Pichu and saw Volkner holding onto Blue by his shirt ready to punch Blue

Volkner: NOW THAT SHE WILL BECOME MY WIFE SHE WON'T NEED YOU

Daiz: VOLKNER why are you doing this

Blue: Sis it's alright.

Daiz: no Blue it's not ok Volkner we are OVER

Volkner: WHAT

Volkner was still ready to punch Blue but just before Volkner hit him Daiz called security. The security guard came and took Volkner away from where he was.

Blue: so what songs are on Totally Wild?

Daiz: Have a look.

Blue took a signed CD and looked at the back and read the songs

1.) Gotta catch'em all

2.) Pokémon world

3.) Pokémon Johto

4.) Born to be a winner

5.) Believe in me

6.) I wanna be a hero

7.) This dream

8.) Unbeatable

9.) Battle frontier 

10.) Diamond and Pearl

11.) We will be heroes

12.) Battle Cry

13.) We will carry on

14.) Pikachu (I choose you)

15.) You me and Pokémon

16.) Cele-b-r-a-t-e

Blue: impressive Daiz I didn't know you could do something like this

Daiz: Yeah like I said I did it for Leaf she was the one who wanted to be a singer before she died.

Paul comes out of the house looking very angry and upset

Paul: stupid turtwig

Daiz: Paul what's wrong

Paul: nothing I can't believe I choose a pathetic Pokémon

Daiz: Paul you just need to trust it and make it stronger

Paul: pfft strong Pokémon are the best.

Blue: Paul listen what would your dad say if he saw you like the way you are now.

Paul: PLEASE JUST STAY OUT OF THIS

Daiz: PAUL listen son I know you want to be part of this acting school but…..

Paul: mum I mean Daiz but what

Daiz: but what would your dad say I mean I have the money with my singing.

Paul: true but I was just practising you see there is this character who only cares about strong Pokémon his name is Paul Shinji and it's for a TV series based on him called Diamond and Pearl which would be season 1 and season 2 is galactic battle and season 3 which is League Victors.

Red came out of the house with papers and he had a 'please tell me what's this about' look on his face

Red: PAUL WHAT THE HECK ARE WITH THESE PAPERS

Paul: dad I can explain it's for a TV series

Red: OH YOU WANT TO ACT YOUR GOING TO BE LIKE ME AND TRAVLE AROUND REGION TO REGION

Daiz: RED you wouldn't be like this if Paul's mother was alive.

Paul: SHUT UP both of you who was the closet to my mother

Daiz: I was Paul your mother was like a sister to me

Paul: OK so what was my mother like

Daiz: Paul your mother had water Pokémon but loved grass type Pokémon that's how she got her nickname Leaf ever since she was stuck to it.

Red: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH LEAF WAS NEVER LIKE THAT SHE ALWAYS LOVED WATER TYPE SHE LOVED COLLECTING LEAF'S

Just than a girl appeared it look a lot like Leaf and she said

?: My name is Zoey in case you wondering Red Leaf is my younger sister

Daiz: she had a sister

Zoey: Yes Daiz whenever she came home she told me so much about you and this particular guy named Red

Daiz: (mumbling) she didn't say anything about her having a sister to me

Red: SHUT UP

Zoey: Well you see Red you were her Boyfriend correct well if that was the case how come you seem different to what Leaf has been telling me and also why dose Daiz know more about her than you.

While this was happening Daiz was just giving 'where have I seen you before' look Paul ended up going to his auditions for the TV series.

Daiz: Leaf I thought you died.

Zoey: what I am not Leaf

Daiz: Oh please Leaf give it up you would have told me about you having an older sister.

Zoey: Fine I give but how did you know I didn't really die

Daiz: because you wanted to see how Red acting after you had Paul.

Red: HOLD UP than who's body did we burn.

Daiz: Red we burned my mum's body Leaf was also there but she is going by her proper name now I guess.

Zoey: you got that right I'm also in Pokémon contest now.

Red: so why the heck did you do that to me

Zoey: Because what you did and they way you spoke to Paul is not acceptable I am going to take him home with me and you will never see him again.

Red: Why he is my son

Daiz snickered and Red gave her a 'how long have you known this' kinda look. Daiz saw her brother upset about what just happened and said.

Daiz: Blue why are you upset

Blue: Because all this time I thought Leaf really died

Zoey: Blue I didn't mean to hurt you

Blue: it's ok I understand

Red: AAAAHHHHHHH

Red went back inside and slammed the door. Daiz just gave a 'you're an idiot' look.

Zoey: well I must go and see how Paul is doing with his audition's

Just as Zoey turned and leave Daiz called out to her and Zoey turned around.

Daiz: Zoey catch

Zoey caught the CD and thanked Daiz. Daiz gave Zoey a smile which is rare because Daiz never smiles she also gave her a 'you can't get way that easy' kinda look.

Zoey: thanks Daiz and also it's 2:30p.m

Daiz: Shit Maylene is gonna be pissed.

Daiz quickly got up and ran to the Mall to where Maylene was waiting for her.

Blue: she is always forgetting things hey Zoey.

Zoey: Yeah you're right well you want to come over with me to watch Paul and his auditions.

Blue: sure

Meanwhile at Vilstone City's Mall.

Daiz: Maylene I am so sorry for being late I totally forgot and with the CD thing that was going on I lost track of time.

Maylene: Well I guess you're lucky I watch the news I saw what happened on the way here and I only just got here myself.

After they had done some shopping Daiz and Maylene thought it was time to go home but instead they went to the gym and did some training while talking.

Daiz: c'mon out Spike

Maylene: go hitmonlee…say Daiz

Daiz: yeah Maylene what's up?

Maylene: well what ever happened to Mars and Saturn

Daiz: I haven't seen them or spoke to them really last time I knew they started working for my father.

Maylene: Oh ok than so are you and Volkner going

Daiz: not so good it feels like Volkner doesn't want to lose me but I broke up with him after threaten to punch my brother.

Maylene: you wanna stay at my house for the night.

Daiz: no thanks I was going to make a trip to Kantoto Island.

Maylene: ok than talk to you some other time.

Daiz and Maylene did there secret hand shake and they retuned their Pokémon. Daiz, Blue Paul and Zoey went to Kantoto together without Red. They seemed to enjoy it and Paul did get the part in his auditions so he was happy.

* * *

Zoey: unfortanly the auother has run out of ieda's so we need YOU readers to help us out.

Daiz: yeah the songs and pokemon are not own my dark master fan.

Me: snice when do you do the discalmer anyway the songs are just my favouitre pokemon songs.

Zoey: yeah (mummbles) expecially you me and pokemon.

Daiz: i heard that there is nothing wrong with that

Zoey: daiz i thought you hated that song.

Daiz: i...i...um...since when it became the theme song of this story.

Me: what on earth are you talking about htis story has no theme.

Daiz: you...could have gone with it...um...i...i'm late for something...see ya (leaves)

Me: hey Zoey you think she is up to somthing

Zoey: could be lets go see.

Blue grabs hold of Dark Master fan and Zoey

Blue: where do you to think oyur going.

Me: (sighs_) we were just going to spy on Daiz.

Blue: (lets go of Zoey and Daiz): oh ok see ya.

Zoey and Dark Master follow Daiz quitely.

Zoey: hey Daiz did Blue just gives us permission to spy on Daiz.

Me: i think so oh well be quite i think she can hear us

Zoey: (whisperes) don't forget readers to read review and give us your ideas we love you all


	8. Chapter 8

Me: THIS is going to be the last chapter...sorry for those who have been reading this and i know i said this was going to be about 15 or more chapters but i'm ending this story because i'm running out of ideas for it so enjoy.

Blue: aw so unfair

Me: i do not own pokemon...and also this last Chapter is brother-sister moment so no other charcters are envolved.

* * *

Daiz was at her house, she was packing her bags and was going to leave Sinnho and go to a new region called Isshu. Blue walked into Daiz's room and sat down on her bed.

"do you have to leave" Blue said upset, he didn't want his lsister to leave Sinnho

"i'm sorry Bro, no i DO have to leave i WANT to leave" Daiz replied

"aw...come here" Blue said tackleing Daiz onto the floor, the both started to wrestle each other liked they normally did when they were younger. Daiz ended up laughing cause she had pinned Blue again.

"ok Blue, i really gotta get back to packing my bags"

"Let me help you sis" Blue replied while helping her.

After a few hours Daiz was finally pack, now all she had to do was go down to the docks and catch te boat from there to Isshu.

"BLUE!" daiz shouted as she got her bag into the lounge room.

"yeah, what would you like" Blue replied makeing his way into the lounge room.

"can you drive me, to the docks"

"why?"

"because"

"because why?"

"just because"

"but why?"

"because, i'm your sister and i asked you to"

"ok, but do i have to"

"yes, please"

"ok"

Once they got to the docks, Blue helpped Daiz, get her bags out and load them onto the boat.

"The boat doesn't leave until 6p.m so you have half an hour"

"yeah, i'm not stupid, Blue"

"you act like it"

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence between the two brother and sister.

"i love you" Blue said deicdeding to break the silence, as he hugged Daiz.

"i love you to, don't forget, we're brother and sister, nothing can tear us apart" Daiz said as she pulled out of the hug.

They decided to go for a walk along side the beach and throw sand at each other. Than all of a sudden they stopped.

"Blue" Daiz said almost sounding like she was gonna cry

"yeah"

"i want you to take care of Spike"

"Daiz, Spike as been by your side since god knows how olng, are you sure your ready to part with him" Blue asked concered

Daiz nodded "i can trust you with spike, and not to worry, i'll be catching a whole lot more pokemon in the Isshu region"

It was finally 6p.m Daiz had boarded the boat as it left, her hat flew off her head Blue caught it and ran towards the boat when he was close enoguh he threw the hat back to Daiz who had caught it.

* * *

Me: ok stupid ending i know, but i had trouble thinking, but hope you enjoyed reading it

Blue: aw, what a perfect borther and sisrer moment

Me: ok blue, as for everyone else they Stayed in the Sinnho region and Blue found himself working a long side Prof. Oak in the town of Pallet.

Blue: that's pretty much it.

Me: Ok, i jsut thought of an idea

Blue: oh great here we go

Me: if ANYONE, wants to continue this story be sure to let me know bye for now Daiz Uzumaki is out PEACE


End file.
